Recreational vehicles having entrance and exit doors are provided with self-storing steps adjacent the doorway. The steps include a transverse step and guide structures which permit the step to move to an out step position and retract to a storage position under the body of the vehicle. Manual slide and lock structures have been used to hold the steps in both the out position and the in storage position. The steps must be moved to the storage position when the vehicle is moved since the step projects outwardly from the side of the vehicle.